


Tiger Burning Bright

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: The Fantasy of Every Red-Blooded American Male [6]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Ian become involved in a tense hostage situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Burning Bright

They were on the way to meet Ian for dinner when Don got the call.  
  
"Sorry, buddy. Hostage situation at a real estate agency." Don turned the car around and flipped on the flashing lights.  
  
Charlie hid his disappointment immediately, mostly out of habit. After all the practice he got, he figured he had to be pretty good at it by now. "I'll give Ian a call, let him know. He'd want to be there."  
  
"Thanks. I don't have time to drop you off anywhere, so I want you to stay with the car, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry about me," Charlie said quietly. His stomach was instantly twisted in knots, the same way it always was whenever Don was moving headlong right into a dangerous situation. As much as he didn't want them to, statistics and probabilities raced through his head, and all he could do was cross his fingers and hope Don came through the other side of it okay.  
  
"I'm sorry about dinner," Don said, squeezing Charlie's knee. "I'll make it up to you. Ian, too."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Charlie just squeezed Don's hand back. Trust Don to think that this was all about dinner. "It's not about dinner and you know it."  
  
They pulled up to the scene, the red and blue lights cutting across Don's perfect, pale skin. Don started to get out of the car, but Charlie tugged him briefly back, wishing he could kiss him. "Just be careful, okay? I love you."  
  
"Always." Don flashed a brief smile and then he was gone, meeting with his team.  
  
He should be wearing Kevlar. Charlie hoped someone on the team had thought to bring a vest for him. He hated this part. Hated the waiting, the not knowing.  
  
As soon as he thought it of course, Megan handed him a vest and Don disappeared into the throng of law enforcement milling around. With a sigh he called Ian. It was still ringing on the other end when there was a tap on the window.  
  
"Jesus!" Charlie jumped, whirling to see Ian standing there. He lowered the window. "I really hate it when you do that."  
  
"Sorry," Ian said, totally unrepentant. "Maybe you should put bells on me."  
  
Charlie snorted. "You'd just find a way to walk without letting them chime. How'd you know where I was anyway?"  
  
"I got a call, figured Don's team probably did, too."  
  
"Don't tell me you're also getting involved in this?" Charlie put his arm out of the window and took Ian's hand.  
  
Ian squeezed it and then ducked his head inside the SUV for a quick, reassuring kiss. "Not yet. I'm just backup in case this thing goes south. Don't worry... it'll be okay. Don'll be fine."  
  
"I know." He knew it was important not to show how worried he really was sometimes, lest it be interpreted as a lack of faith in Ian or Don's abilities.  
  
Ian ducked his head inside again and kissed Charlie, deeper this time. "I'm going to go see what the story is, check in, and I'll be back. You won't have to wait alone."  
  
Charlie gave Ian a tight smile and watched him go. He longed to go over to Don's team and find out what was going on himself, but he'd learned his lesson the first time he'd met Ian, back when there was a sniper loose in LA. He stayed in the car.  
  
....  
  
"What's the situation?" Don asked.  
  
"Seven hostages," Colby said. "Married homeowners, their house is being foreclosed upon."  
  
"Why here, why not the bank?" Don asked.  
  
"Less security?" Ian suggested.  
  
"Ian," Don said, trying to keep the level of affection in his voice to an appropriate level. "You didn't have to come."  
  
"I figured you might be able to use the help."  
  
"Always," Don said, clapping Ian on the shoulder. He had to fight to make sure his touch didn't linger. "So, what's the layout?"  
  
Don's team briefed Ian and Don efficiently on the layout of the office and their best guesses on where the hostages were being kept. As soon as the couple had taken the office over, they'd closed the blinds on the high windows and had yet to make contact. SWAT was about to take them a secure phone as Don arrived.  
  
"Well, high windows, these buildings nearby would offer a good angle for me, if it comes to that," Ian said. "If I put myself here," he pointed to a building on the map, "I should be able to get a clear shot, even if they're moving around."  
  
"If it comes to that," Don said. "We're going to try to talk everyone out of there, first."  
  
"Of course," Ian said. But it didn't hurt to be prepared.  
  
"Agent Eppes, we have the suspect on the phone."  
  
Don nodded to the SWAT member who had spoken and took a deep breath. Ian squeezed his shoulder, and he flashed him a brief smile before taking the phone and picking up the receiver. "This is Agent Don Eppes..."  
  
"I just want back what these people took from me, that's all!" The voice was male and obviously stressed.  
  
"We'll get to all of that," Don said, using his most patient voice. "First tell me, is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?"  
  
"Everybody's fine. No one's hurt. I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want our house back!"  
  
"Okay, good. That's good. We'll talk about that in a minute. Why don't you tell me your name?" Don said. Glancing to his left, he saw Megan put on a set of headphones and start taking notes.  
  
"Josh. Josh Rogan."  
  
Colby took the name from Megan and grabbed a computer, starting to look up any info on him.  
  
"Hi, Josh..." Don said.  
  
Ian tapped Don on the shoulder and gave him a sign that he'd be back at the car before wandering away. He found Charlie with his eyes riveted on the scene and trying to gnaw a hole in his lip. "It's going to take some time," he said, leaning on the door to the SUV again. "Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
"No, I want to stay. Just in case something happens. I'd rather be here. Besides, he might need you."  
  
Nodding, Ian circled around to the driver's side and climbed in. He took Charlie's hand and kept quiet vigil with him.  
  
....  
  
Over two hours passed without much happening. Don talked with Rogan in short bursts and he'd been able to get two hostages out. But it meant that there were still five inside, and Ian could see Don was getting frustrated by the way he kept taking his cap off and scrubbing a hand through his hair. Suddenly, he saw Megan take her headphones off and stand toe-to-toe with Don, gesturing at the building. Charlie was dozing lightly, and Ian shook him gently. "Something's happening. I'm going to find out what and I'll be right back," he said quietly as he slipped out of the car.  
  
Don chewed his gum furiously, the snap and pop of it betraying his agitation more than anything else.  
  
"It's the only way to get the rest of the hostages out!" Don argued.  
  
"No. Wait for the negotiator!"  
  
"We might not have time for that. Clearly they have their own crisis to deal with or they'd have been here by now!"  
  
"Ian, would you please talk some sense into him?" Megan said, whirling on him as soon as she saw him approach.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Rogan's getting violent and more agitated the longer this goes on," Don said. "He's pistol whipped two hostages and if we don't do something he's just going to escalate into shooting them. He said he'd trade me for all of them, now please just back off and let me go in there!" he said, turning to address Megan.  
  
"You want to go in there, alone, and unarmed, is that right?" Ian asked.  
  
"This is not your call, Ian," Don ground out. "But yes, that's my plan."  
  
"Well that's a stupid fucking plan," Ian countered, his voice perfectly even. "At least let me get my rifle and back you up from across the street."  
  
Megan still looked unhappy, but she crossed her arms in resignation as she stared at Don. Ian backing him up was acceptable risk, if not exactly ideal.  
  
Don licked his lips. "You'll wait for me? You won't fire unless I give the signal?"  
  
"Just tell me the go word," Ian confirmed.  
  
"Okay." Don sighed and looked at the building. "Let's do it. I'll wait till you're in position before moving in. Go word is Tiger."  
  
"Do you want to tell Charlie, or should I?"  
  
"That's not fair," Don said tightly.  
  
"No. It's not."  
  
Glaring, Don glanced at the SUV. He could just make out Charlie sitting in the front passenger seat, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. "I'll tell him. You go get suited up."  
  
Charlie knew that whatever was going on it had to be bad. Don and Ian might not have been yelling, but he knew the body language of both men well enough to know when something didn't sit right with them. He braced as Don made his way over, the tense line of his body setting more alerts off. He sat up, fully awake now. "What is it?" he whispered.  
  
Don leaned into the window. "I have to go in there, buddy."  
  
"You're exchanging yourself for a hostage."  
  
"Hopefully all of them."  
  
Charlie swallowed and nodded. This wasn't his area of expertise; it was Don's. And if Ian and Megan had been unable to convince him it was a bad plan he probably couldn't either. "Just--come back, okay?"  
  
"Ian's going to be watching the whole time. I'll see you soon," Don said, reaching in and squeezing Charlie's hand. "I have to try. You know?"  
  
Charlie licked his lips and swallowed hard. "Yeah. I know."  
  
Ian circled around, now in full tac gear and holding a complicated and mean-looking weapon. He looked in at Charlie, boring into him with his gaze.  
  
"You come back, too, okay?" Charlie said, his voice gone high and small.  
  
"I will. I promise." Don wandered away to hand his weapons to Megan. "And I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to him."  
  
Charlie gave him a grim smile. "I know. You love him too much."  
  
"And you."  
  
"And me," Charlie agreed. "Now go. I know you can't be thinking about me right now." He hated this part. Hated the waiting, hated having to let them go when all he wanted was to hold them close and keep them safe from harm. It was at least slightly better when he could help as well, but this time he couldn't think of a single thing he could do besides wait and not be a distraction.  
  
Ian pulled Charlie over and gave him one long, firm kiss, and then left, slipping easily into work mode. Thoughts of Charlie were pushed aside, and he focused on Don. His only mission was to keep Don safe and make sure he got out alive. Rogan wasn't his concern. He double-timed it up the stairs and found the ideal window for him to position himself. Pushing it slowly open, he set his scope. "I'm in position," he radioed.  
  
Don acknowledged his transmission then picked up the phone and called Rogan.  
  
"Josh, I'm going to make you a deal, okay? If you let the hostages go you can have me instead."  
  
There was a long, tense beat, and finally Rogan said. "Come in alone, unarmed, and I'll let everyone else leave."  
  
"Why don't you send out three hostages in a show of good faith and then I'll come in and you can release the other two."  
  
Rogan huffed. "You really want to be negotiating with me right now, Eppes? Why don't I just shoot one and you can come in and clean up the body?"  
  
"You don't want to do that, Josh. I know you don't. But before I come in there you have to give me something."  
  
There was another of those interminable silences. "Fine. You get two. Come in and I'll give you the other three."  
  
"Deal."  
  
A terrified man and woman rushed out and were immediately swept away by SWAT.  
  
Don took off his vest and handed it to Megan, too, putting a jacket on instead. He didn't dare glance at where Ian was staying in case he was being watched. He approached the door slowly, hands up.  
  
The door opened and a man poked his head outside. The voice could only be Rogan's. "Stop! Lift up your jacket and turn around!"  
  
Don did as he was told, showing Rogan that he was unarmed, and then waited.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Come to the door."  
  
Moving forward, Don moved to the door but was stopped from entering. Rogan had a hostage in front of him and he could just see the gun pointed at the hostage's back. "Pat his legs down, make sure you check his ankles," he said, his voice quivering.  
  
The hostage looked at Don, his eyes wide and his hands trembling. Don looked back evenly at him and gave him a short nod, letting him crouch down and frisk him cursorily.  
  
"He's got nothing on him."  
  
"Okay, Rogan? Now, let the rest of these people go, and it'll be just you and me," Don said, looking around. There was one woman standing off to the left, looking scared but not as scared as the other three people, Rogan's wife Don guessed.  
  
"Go on, get out of here," Rogan said, waving his gun at the door, his voice suddenly much more tired. "Go!"  
  
The remaining hostages shuffled out quickly, and Don could hear a startled gasp from a few as SWAT grabbed them and ushered them to safety.  
  
"You, too," Rogan said, looking at his wife. "I'll handle the rest of this."  
  
"I'm not going to leave you now."  
  
"Please, Martha. Just go."  
  
Martha stepped forward slowly, leaning up to press a kiss to her husband's forehead. "I love you." And then she was gone.  
  
Charlie watched Don disappear inside. It was one gunman; there were no snipers. He got out of the car and headed for Megan.  
  
"Charlie, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was on my way to dinner with Don when he got the call," Charlie said, standing at her elbow. "I was supposed to stay in the car, but I can't... I can't stand not knowing what's happening."  
  
Megan put a kind hand on his shoulder then handed him a vest. "Just in case."  
  
"Thanks. I'll get back in the car if it appears I need it. I don't want to be a distraction."  
  
"It's okay. You're fine," Megan reassured him. Her mouth settled back into a tight line, but she handed Charlie a pair of headphones. "You want to listen to what's going on in there?"  
  
Nodding, Charlie slipped them on.  
  
"So, Josh..." came Don's voice. "How do you want this to end?"  
  
"I want my wife to have the house. I know I can't walk out of here."  
  
"Yeah, it's definitely too late for that," Don said, being typically blunt. "The thing is, Josh, getting your house back... it's not up to these people here, and it's not up to me. What I can do is make sure you get out of here in the best possible situation. You haven't hurt anyone, and that's good. And if you cooperate with me, you might not have to stay in jail for as long as you think."  
  
Josh stopped the pacing he'd been doing since Don entered and stared at him. "No. No it is up to these people here, and since you got me to let them go, it's up to you now Agent Eppes." He lifted the gun and pointed it at Don's head. "I want my wife to have the house. The house that _we worked for_. And if killing you gets her that. Then that's what I'm going to do!"  
  
"Killing me won't get your house back," Don said calmly.  
  
"But it'd make me feel better," Josh replied.  
  
Next to Megan, Charlie tensed and held his breath. He felt his blood go cold when Rogan laughed then, but when it wasn't followed by a shot in the next few minutes, he started to breathe again.  
  
"Megan," Colby said, holding a note pad. "I finally got all the information on Rogan. He was laid off six months ago due to performance issues. He has a history of bipolar depression and mental illness. The family was already in financial trouble because of large amounts of debt that Rogan racked up during his manic phases. They got the mortgage on the house two years ago when Rogan seemed to be stable. It's possible that he's off his meds, and he has a history of attempted suicide."  
  
Megan took the information from Colby and scanned it. "Dammit, he's got a history of delusions!"  
  
"So?" Colby asked.  
  
"So, if he's off his meds, he could be delusional. We have no idea what's going on inside this guy's head and Don is in there with him! For all we know, he thinks this is some huge conspiracy and Don's a part of it. If he wants to die, killing Don would be one good way to commit suicide by cop."  
  
"But we're not going to let that happen," Ian said.  
  
Charlie relaxed a little, reassured by Ian's voice in his ear even if he couldn't see him from wherever he'd perched himself.  
  
The next hour passed excruciatingly slowly as Rogan shifted between agitated and exhausted and back in response to Don's efforts to talk him out of the door.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up!" Rogan finally screamed. "I know you're a part of it! It's your fault! It's all your fault! If I kill you it'll stop!"  
  
There was an excruciating moment before Don said, "Calm down, Tiger."  
  
There was a single shot and Charlie started forward only to be grabbed by David.  
  
"Target is down," Ian said.  
  
It felt like a long time before Don was opening the door and stepping out, allowing SWAT to run in, followed by a medical team. Don looked like he'd aged five years in just that hour.  
  
"Don!" Charlie yelled, struggling in David's grasp, a mixture of fear and relief in his voice.  
  
David let him go and he ran in Don's direction.  
  
"Wait," Don said, before Charlie reached him. "There's blood."  
  
"I don't care," Charlie said, throwing himself into Don's arms and hugging him tight. His hands did a quick, cursory inspection to make sure none of the wet blood he could feel against his shirt belonged to Don.  
  
Don knew he should push Charlie away because he had no idea if Rogan had had any contagious diseases but the damage was done so he held Charlie tight. "I'm okay," he said softly.  
  
"I was so scared..." Charlie muttered. He knew he should let Don go--there was only so much contact two brothers should allow--but he thought with the life and death thing, he might give himself another minute. Finally, he released Don and let himself be led over to the rest of the team.  
  
"Okay, guys," Don said with a sigh, "let's finish up. There'll be reports to write."  
  
"Don..." Megan started, but he silenced her with a short wave.  
  
"I'm okay," he said. "Where's Ian?"  
  
"Here," Ian said, coming around the corner. He visibly let out a breath when he saw Don standing there.  
  
Don gave him a short nod, all that he could do right then. "Can you take Charlie back? He's going to need to get cleaned up."  
  
"So do you," Ian pointed out.  
  
"Ian--"  
  
"He's right, Don. The paperwork can wait a little," Megan said.  
  
Don wanted to argue, but he knew that tone in Megan's voice all too well. He could argue, but he'd lose. "I should tell Mrs. Rogan that her husband is dead at least."  
  
"Not while you still have his blood on your shirt you won't," Megan said. "She's already in detention anyway. I'll take care of it. Now go on."  
  
"Fine," Don said, collecting his weapons back again. "Call me, if you need me."  
  
Ian longed to press Don back against the nearest car and kiss him as they headed for Don's SUV, but he knew that showing his relief was going to have to wait until they were all alone again. "Hang on a second, don't get in the car yet," he said, running off to his truck. He returned a few moments later with a plastic garbage bag, two towels, a bottle of water, and two shirts.  
  
"Take those off and put them in here. Then rinse off your hands and your skin and put these on. We'll throw everything into the wash when we get in. It'll keep you from tracking too much blood into the apartment. You're both coming back to my place so I can take care of you."  
  
"You just happen to have this stuff in your truck?" Don asked, doing as Ian had instructed.  
  
Ian shrugged. "Never know when I'm going to need it."  
  
Charlie shivered, not exactly reassured. He knew both Don and Ian had dangerous jobs, he just didn't like to be reminded of it so forcefully. "Thank you," he said quietly.  
  
As soon as Charlie put the clean shirt on and had dried his hands on the towel, Ian wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him tight, pressing a kiss into his curls. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Charlie asked.  
  
"That you had to be here for that. I try to protect you from my job as much as possible."  
  
"I know you do. And I appreciate it." He gave Ian a chaste kiss.  
  
Ian nodded and turned to Don. "Are you okay to drive? Charlie can drive my truck back if you want me to give you a lift."  
  
"I can drive."  
  
"I'll go with him. Make sure," Charlie said quietly.  
  
"I'll see you back at the apartment," Ian said, trailing his fingers briefly along the side of Don's neck. He could tell already that it was going to be a rough night.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to drive?" Charlie asked. "I don't mind."  
  
"I'm sure," Don said, sounding worn out. "Driving helps me think."  
  
 _Brood is more like it_ , but Charlie kept that thought to himself. "I'm sorry," he said finally, once they had started on their way to Ian's. "I know you wanted that to end very differently."  
  
"Yeah, well. I did what I could. Guy wants to kill himself, not much I can do about it, is there?"  
  
"No," Charlie sighed. "No, there was nothing more you could have done. Doesn't mean it doesn't affect you." He put his hand gently on Don's knee. "I know you."  
  
Don had to fight not to snap at Charlie. None of this was his fault. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "What happened to staying in the car?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't. Not with you in so much danger, I couldn't just sit in the car. Megan gave me a vest to wear and if I was in any danger, you know she wouldn't have let me stay. Please understand..."  
  
Don sighed but nodded. "You would have gotten back in the car if things had started to happen?"  
  
"Of course. I don't want to distract you or Ian."  
  
"Okay. Okay," Don said, scrubbing his hand over his face. He felt completely wrung out and all he wanted was to lie down and have someone tell him it was going to be okay. But he knew all he was going to see was Rogan's eyes, open and staring. Thankfully, they were almost at Ian's.  
  
"Don? No matter what happens I'm always going to love you," he said softly.  
  
"I know, buddy," Don replied, just as soft. "I'm always going to love you, too."  
  
When they reached the apartment parking lot Charlie gave Don a quick, gentle kiss. "Let us take care of you."  
  
"Yes," Don murmured against Charlie's lips. He kissed Charlie gently again before slipping out of the car.  
  
Charlie slipped his hand in Don's as they rode up the elevator.  
  
As soon as Ian opened the door, he pulled Don inside and pressed him gently to the wall, kissing him deeply and thoroughly. "Please don't _ever_ do that to me again," he murmured against Don's lips. "That was the most nerve-wracking shot of my life."  
  
"I'll do my best," Don promised.  
  
Leaning more fully into Don, rubbing against him, he kissed him again. "I love you so much. I couldn't stand to have anything happen to you."  
  
Don pulled Ian even closer to him, drawing comfort from the weight of his body. "I love you, too. Ian... please. Need you tonight."  
  
Pulling back a little, Ian studied Don's face and nodded. "You two get in the shower first. I'll get things ready."  
  
Don nodded. "And I need you," he said, pulling Charlie to him.  
  
"I know you do," Charlie said solemnly. "But tonight I think you need what Ian has to offer."  
  
"You'll be there, too?"  
  
"Charlie'll be right there with you, Don. I promise. Now, go get the shower running and I'll send him in after you. I need him for a moment."  
  
Don nodded and slipped out from under Ian, heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Are you okay, baby?" Ian asked, cradling Charlie.  
  
"I'm worried about Don, but I'm glad he's letting us help," he admitted. Charlie clung to Ian, and he could feel he was shaking gently. "I guess I need you tonight, too."  
  
"You always have me, Charlie. Always." He tilted Charlie's chin up and gave him a long, tender kiss.  
  
Charlie returned the kiss, and by the time it was over, he was no longer shaking. "I love you," he said softly.  
  
"I love you, too, baby. Now, go shower with Don, help prop him up. He looks bone tired."  
  
"I will. But Ian, it's your turn tomorrow," he said, giving him one last kiss. Don would need Ian's strength tonight, and Ian would need to give it to him, but Ian would need comfort, too. After all, he'd been the one to take a life.  
  
Don was in the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet, still dressed. "C'mon," Charlie said softly, urging him up. "Let me help you."  
  
Don stood and leaned against the sink, starting to pull Ian's loaned shirt out of his waistband.  
  
"Let me do that," Charlie said, stepping between his legs. He tugged the shirt free and pushed it up his torso, tossing it into a heap in the corner. Keeping his touches gentle and soothing, he stripped the rest of Don's clothes. He quickly stripped his own clothes and was about to turn the water in the shower on, only to have Don pull him close and kiss him deeply.  
  
"Thank you," Don said gruffly. "For everything."  
  
"You're welcome," Charlie said simply.  
  
He turned on the water and with Charlie's help, Don climbed into the tub and under the spray. Sticking with gentle and soothing, Charlie washed the remaining traces of blood from Don's skin and was able to clamp down on the momentary horror when traces of red rinsed out of Don's hair. Once he was done, Don turned him so he could get under the spray, too.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
Charlie let Don take care of him, strangely familiar with this little ritual of checking for injuries under the pretense of getting someone clean. He'd been in absolutely no danger, of course, but Don still looked.  
  
Finally clean and satisfied that neither of them had sustained any injuries, they dried off and went out to meet Ian.  
  
The bedroom was dim when they stepped out, lit by only a small lamp and several candles around the room. Ian had changed his clothes, standing there in only a pair of loose, black exercise pants, bare feet padding softly against the carpet and caramel skin golden in the soft light. "Come here," Ian ordered Don softly, holding out the long-chained cuffs to him.  
  
"I'm going to take care of you, Don," Ian assured him. "I'm going to help you. Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Don said, his voice soft.  
  
"Then tell me what you need."  
  
"I--I need to stop seeing his eyes, the blood." Don spoke slowly, haltingly. "Please, Ian. I need to forget."  
  
Wordlessly, Ian closed the cuffs around Don's wrists and took him over to the hook in the ceiling, tossing the chain around it. "If it's too much, you know what to say?"  
  
Don nodded. "I promise, I'll safeword if it's too much."  
  
"Good. Charlie, tell me what you need."  
  
"I need to you know you're both here with me, alive and whole. I need to know you're okay," Charlie said, coming to stand next to Ian. He looked at Don.  
  
"How can we show you?" Ian asked.  
  
Charlie bit his lip. "Let me hear you both. Don't hold back. Let me touch you, please."  
  
Ian nodded and picked up Charlie's hand, placing it against Don's chest, against his heart.  
  
"Look into Charlie's eyes," Ian murmured in Don's ear. "Stay focused on Charlie's eyes." He circled around Don, kissing the side of his neck and caressing his back with his fingertips.  
  
The tiny hairs on the back of Don's neck rose but he did as he was told.  
  
"Hey there," Charlie murmured, holding Don's gaze.  
  
"Hi," Don murmured back. He took a quarter of a step forward, wanting to kiss Charlie, but stopped. Ian pressed along Don's back, his hand stroking the tops of Don's thighs.  
  
"Go on, kiss him," Ian murmured, nibbling on Don's ear. "Show him you're alive."  
  
Charlie wrapped a hand around the back of Don's neck and gave him a long, dirty kiss.  
  
Don moaned softly into the kiss. "Charlie... Ian. Love you, so much."  
  
"I love you, too," Ian said, propping his head on Don's shoulder. His hands moved up to caress Don's abs. He smiled when he got a low groan in response.  
  
"Me too," Charlie said, putting his arms around Don's neck.  
  
"I need you," Don said. "Both of you."  
  
"We're here," Ian said, sliding one hand down Don's abs and around to his ass, caressing the muscle. "We're going to help you."  
  
Don groaned again and pressed back incrementally into Ian's hand. "Please."  
  
Ian kissed his way down Don's back, finally kneeling behind him and spreading his cheeks. "Shall I taste you, Don?"  
  
"Yes, please," Don whispered, opening his stance. He looked at Charlie. "And I want Charlie, please?"  
  
"Go ahead," Ian said, watching from between Don's legs as Charlie kissed his way down Don's chest to sink to his knees opposite him.  
  
Charlie licked at the head of his cock at the same time Ian dipped his tongue inside.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Don groaned, legs wobbling at the sudden intense pleasure. "God, yes. Ian, Charlie..."  
  
They continued to lick and tease and suck until Don could do nothing but moan.  
  
His legs could barely support him by the time a ragged "Please," broke through. All thought was nearly gone, and Don could feel himself floating on a sea of arousal and need.  
  
"I've got you," Ian said, standing. He prepared Don quickly, and then wrapped an arm around his chest, helping to support him as he drove swiftly inside.  
  
Don moaned loudly, panting. Charlie gave him a moment to get settled and then swallowed him down.  
  
Don gasped loudly at the dual sensations, his body nearly vibrating with pleasure. He could feel the smooth material of Ian's workout pants against his bare skin, and he shivered. There was something primal about being taken before your partner had even bothered to get fully undressed, and Don abandoned himself to it. He grunted and moaned and cried out, holding nothing back from either of them, just as Charlie had requested.  
  
Ian took him right up to the edge and then backed off, giving Charlie a signal to do the same.  
  
"God!" Don cried in complaint. "Please... more."  
  
"You'll get more," Ian promised. "Soon." He wanted to drive Don completely out of his mind.  
  
Don whined deep in the back of his throat. His hands flexed in his restraints, needing to touch someone, needing something after the sudden stop to all the intense stimulation. "Please... kiss me, please."  
  
Ian stepped back and Charlie gave Don a chaste kiss, then a dirtier one, his hands sliding down his back to cup his ass.  
  
"I'm sorry," Don murmured when the kiss broke. "I'm sorry I scared you. Sorry I scared both of you," he said, turning his head so he could see Ian.  
  
"You're forgiven," Charlie said, kissing Don tenderly. "I know it comes with the territory, for both of you. And even if I asked you to stop, and even if you did, well, you wouldn't be the men I know and love so very much. And I knew Ian wouldn't let anything happen to you."  
  
Ian gave a small smile. "What he said." He gave Don a tender kiss of his own, drawing it out. "Do you still need this?" he asked, reaching up to touch Don's chains. "Or something more tender?"  
  
Don glanced up at Ian's fingers and then bit his lip. "I still need this," he murmured, his voice soft and shy. "Need you."  
  
"Okay then." Ian grinned and ran a hand up Don's chest. "Charlie, would you like to take your brother for a while?"  
  
"God yes," Charlie groaned, kissing Don's neck and shoulder as he stepped around Don's body. Ian righted his pants and stepped in front of Don so he could caress his strong chest.  
  
Bending his head, he nibbled Don's neck as a finger circled his nipple. "Never can get enough of the taste of your skin," he murmured.  
  
"Please," Don said raggedly.  
  
Dipping his head to Don's collarbone, Ian sucked a fresh bruise before wrapping a hand around Charlie's neck, caressing the side with his thumb. "Is he still ready for you?"  
  
Charlie caressed the curve of Don's spine with his fingertips before gently spreading his cheeks and slipping his fingers inside. They slid in easily. "Oh, yeah," he murmured.  
  
"Then take him."  
  
Charlie lined himself up but didn't push inside yet. "Kiss me, Ian."  
  
Pressing against Don and wrapping a hand around Charlie's neck, Ian dragged him over Don's shoulder, kissing him fierce and dirty. He felt Don groan against him.  
  
Charlie moaned, opening his mouth willingly for Ian.  
  
Ian reached around Don, holding Charlie tight and pressing the three of them tightly together, skin sliding against skin until Don breathed a soft, almost broken, "Please. Need you, Charlie."  
  
"You have me Don," he murmured, kissing the nape of Don's neck. "You always have me." He pushed in, hands resting on Don's hips, steadying him. Don felt so good around him. Warm and tight and alive.  
  
"Oh god," Don moaned, swaying unsteadily for a moment until Charlie tightened his grip on his hips.  
  
Ian balanced his weight so Don was leaning against his shoulder and he rhythmically caressed Don's chest, grazing a nipple every third or fourth stroke. "What do you want Don? My hand? My mouth? Tell me."  
  
"Hand. Please. Touch me," Don panted as Charlie shifted out and slid back in hard.  
  
Ian fastened his mouth on Don's newly created bruise and let his right hand drift down his body until he was firmly caressing Don's cock. He lifted his head and caught Charlie's eyes. "Isn't he beautiful, Charlie?"  
  
"Stunningly," Charlie murmured, licking at Don's neck. "So warm and tight. So good."  
  
Don dropped his head to Ian's shoulder, panting against his skin as he was once again overwhelmed in pleasure. Ian's hand on him was confident and sure, steady and relentless, constantly ratcheting up his arousal until he thought he might just fly apart.  
  
"Should we let him come, Charlie? Or back off and wind him up again?"  
  
"Let him come," Charlie murmured, starting to pant with his own exertion. "Wanna see him fall apart for us."  
  
It didn't take much after that for Don to push right over the edge and when he clenched around Charlie, Charlie groaned and came.  
  
"That's it, Don," Ian murmured as he hung limply from his chains. Making sure he was supporting Don and Charlie's weight, he reached up and freed Don from his cuffs. "Easy, I've got you. I've got both of you."  
  
"Ian," Don murmured, wrapping his arms around Ian's waist and just allowing himself to be held close for a long moment.  
  
Charlie kissed Don's back then went around to Ian and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Thank you," Don whispered.  
  
"You're welcome, Don," Ian murmured, pressing a soft kiss into Don's hair. He felt Don shift, but too late realized that his hand was reaching between them to fondle him through his pants, his moan slipping out. He'd purposely hid his level of arousal from Don and Charlie in his need to care for them, but now he didn't think it could be denied.  
  
"Tell me what I can do for you," Don said, caressing Ian again.  
  
"You? Rest. Just rest for me, Don. I can take care of myself."  
  
"No," Don said, just as Charlie said, "We want to help you."  
  
"Thought my turn was tomorrow," Ian teased gently.  
  
"Call it a preview, then," Charlie replied, all his Eppes stubbornness coming to the fore. "Let us help."  
  
Sighing, Ian pulled Charlie into a soft kiss. "On the condition that we all lie down and Don, you rest. You've just been through an ordeal and what we just did is bound to have taken more out of you than you realize yet."  
  
"All right." Don spread himself out on the bed and crooked his finger.  
  
Snagging Ian's hand, Charlie led him over to the bed and stretched him out next to Don. Climbing over him, he immediately kissed his way down Ian's chest as he worked his pants down over his hips to expose his full cock.  
  
"Yes," Ian hissed, wrapping his fingers tight in Charlie's hair.  
  
Charlie smiled and licked the head of Ian's cock, just as he had Don's.  
  
Arching, Ian groaned. With his free hand, he reached out and twined his fingers with Don's, holding on as Charlie sent his pleasure soaring.  
  
Charlie licked and sucked and teased and finally swallowed Ian down.  
  
"Charlie!" Ian cried. "Oh god."  
  
Don rolled on to his side to whisper in Ian's ear. "He's so hot wrapped around you, isn't he? Knows so well what you need, how to take care of you. Let go for us."  
  
Ian's hands tightened in Charlie's hair and then he came.  
  
Charlie swallowed every last drop. He slid up Ian's body and leaned over to give Don a languid kiss, sharing the taste with Don. Then he rolled over to Ian's other side.  
  
"Mmm," Ian purred, stretching. "I love you, Charlie."  
  
He turned his head and gave Charlie a soft, deep kiss.  
  
"And I love you, Don." He turned his head the opposite direction and did the same. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you," Charlie said quietly. "You kept us safe."  
  
"I did my job," Ian said gruffly.  
  
"Shh, partner," Don said, curling up next to him. "Let us help you like you helped us."  
  
"Tomorrow, my love. We should all get some sleep."  
  
Charlie pushed on to his elbow to look at Ian. "Can you? Sleep?"  
  
Ian smiled softly. "I can sleep. With you two here, I can sleep."  
  
Charlie rested his head on Ian's shoulder and reached over for Don's hand, twining their fingers together and placing their joined hands over Ian's chest.  
  
Don pressed a kiss to Ian's chest. "Love you, too." He snuggled against Ian and let himself drift off to sleep, smiling when all he could see were Charlie and Ian's faces.  
  
....  
  
The next morning Don woke and reached for Ian, finding only cold, empty bed. He lifted his head and found Ian standing half naked by the window, looking out at the street of people just starting to get out and get to work. Standing up, Don crossed over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hey, partner."  
  
"Hey," Ian said softly.  
  
"Tell me what you need," Don said, pressing a kiss between Ian's shoulderblades. "Tell me what I can do for you."  
  
"When we first met, Charlie thought I was a cold blooded killer."  
  
"Hey," Don said, turning Ian toward him, "the last thing you are is a cold-blooded killer. You do what you have to do, that's all. You saved my life." He dragged Ian down into a fierce kiss. "I owe you everything."  
  
Ian let it go. He didn't think that way very often -- he couldn't afford to, not with his job. "I'd give anything to save your life. Or Charlie's."  
  
"I know you would. I know you'd go anywhere, do anything for us," Don said. "But I know that can be terrifying, too." He caressed Ian's skin.  
  
"Yes," Ian admitted. He gave Don a long, thorough kiss. "I need you," he said, voice low and husky.  
  
Don licked his lips, Ian's voice going straight to his cock. "Come back to bed," he murmured.  
  
Charlie was still sleeping when they returned to bed.  
  
"Charlie. Hey," Don said softly. "Time to make Ian feel better."  
  
Charlie's eyes fluttered and then opened.  
  
"Mmm, c'mere," Charlie murmured. He pulled the sheet up and spread his arms, inviting Ian in to his warm cocoon. As soon as Ian had settled in, Charlie gave him a slow, drugging kiss. "I love you, Ian. Nothing is ever going to change that."  
  
"I know," Ian whispered.  
  
"And I love you, too," Don said, snuggling in next to Ian and Charlie. He kissed his way down the back of Ian's neck, caressing his strong shoulders as he went. "Tell us what you need, partner. We'll take good care of you."  
  
"Can you--take it slow?"  
  
"Of course, Ian," Charlie murmured, putting all his affection and love into the way he said Ian's name. "Whatever you want." Caressing the side of Ian's neck, Charlie pulled him into a tender kiss.  
  
Shifting onto his knees, Don maneuvered over Ian so he could press against his back, tenderly massaging his shoulders. "Do you want me to get the oil, give you a proper massage?" he murmured in Ian's ear.  
  
Ian shivered. He didn't let down all his barriers very often, but he was feeling particularly vulnerable right now. "Please."  
  
Nodding, Don pressed a kiss to Ian's shoulder and then slid off the bed, heading to the dresser to pull out the massage oils. He detoured to the bathroom to get a couple towels so he didn't get oil all over the sheets before returning to the bed. Pausing, he leaned over and gave Charlie a soft, good morning kiss. "Morning, buddy."  
  
"Morning, Don," Charlie said, giving him a smile. He ran his hand through Ian's hair and gave him a peck on the lips. Sliding out from under Ian, he let him lie flat on his stomach on the bed. "Love watching Don's hands on you, so strong but so gentle. Just like you."  
  
"Yeah?" Ian said softly.  
  
"Yeah." He gave Ian a quick kiss.  
  
Ian reached out and took Charlie's hand. "Thank you, baby. Oh, that feels good," he moaned, dropping his head to the bed as Don's hands dug into the muscles on his back.  
  
"Good," Don grinned from above him, his legs straddling Ian's waist. "Gonna make you feel so good, just want you to relax."  
  
While Don massaged Ian, Charlie let his fingers run through Ian's hair.  
  
Don could feel Ian's muscles relaxing under him as he worked, and soon Ian's breathing was even and regular and his body lax. "Love your body," he murmured. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Mmmph," was Ian's only response.  
  
Don grinned and kissed Ian's shoulder blade.  
  
He continued working until each of Ian's muscles, all the way down to his feet, were attended to. Wiping the excess oil from Ian's skin, Don stretched out next to him, caressing his arm and shoulder.  
  
Ian's eyes blinked slowly open and he smiled gently at Don.  
  
"Hey there, partner."  
  
Don smiled and leaned down for a slow, sweet kiss.  
  
Ian pushed up, rolling Don so he ended up on his back and he could kiss him properly. Plundering Don's mouth, he caressed Don's torso until he was limp and pliant under him.  
  
Charlie pressed along Ian's back, kissing his shoulder and the side of his neck. "Tell us what you want."  
  
"I want you. Inside me. And I want to be inside Don."  
  
Don groaned at the thought, reaching up so he could get Ian's mouth again. Rolling, he stretched out fully on his back and spread his legs for Ian, inviting him to do with him as he pleased.  
  
"I think Donnie likes the idea," Charlie teased, purring in Ian's ear. He caressed Ian's back, letting his touch skim over Ian's ass. "And I have to say, I'm enjoying it myself. We'll take it nice and slow, too, make sure you feel it. Make sure you feel the connection between all of us." He nipped at Ian's earlobe.  
  
"Yes," Ian hissed. He tipped his head back, exposing his throat for Charlie. "Please."  
  
Don caressed Ian's leg with his foot. He looked up into Ian's eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Ian said softly. "More than I ever thought possible."  
  
"Same goes for me," Don said, accepting Ian's kiss.  
  
"And I love you both. So much sometimes it hurts," Charlie murmured, managing to kiss Don. He reached over to the side table and snagged the lube, pressing it into Ian's hands.  
  
Ian prepared Don gently but thoroughly, waiting until three fingers slid in and out easily and Don was all but writhing on the bed before handing the lube to Charlie.  
  
"Ian," Don panted, reaching for him and getting a deep, thorough kiss, chuckling when Ian groaned into it at the first intrusion of Charlie's fingers.  
  
"He's good at that, isn't he?" Don murmured.  
  
Ian nodded. "Very good... oh, fuck," he moaned, dropping his head to Don's shoulder so he could concentrate on breathing through the slow stimulation Charlie was performing.  
  
Charlie smiled. He loved that he knew how to get reactions like this from Ian. Loved that Ian trusted him to be tender, to see him vulnerable.  
  
"That's it, Ian," Charlie murmured. He worked diligently, occasionally grazing Ian's prostate until three fingers slid easily. He pulled them free and kissed the nape of Ian's neck. "You get settled with Don and then I'll join in."  
  
Ian made sure Don was still loose and then made one long push.  
  
"Ian!" Don cried out, accepting him into his body. He took a moment to catch his breath and then nodded, giving Ian the signal that it was okay to continue.  
  
Charlie just watched for a few minutes, Ian's muscles shifting as he worked into Don slowly. He watched as his brother's face relaxed into the pleasure he was receiving from Ian. Finally, putting a hand on his back to still him, he thrust inside with his own long, steady push.  
  
Don and Ian both groaned in pleasure as Charlie pushed Ian further inside Don.  
  
"Charlie! God, so good," Don moaned. He reached past Ian to stroke Charlie's arm.  
  
"Okay?" Charlie asked the other two collectively.  
  
Ian just nodded, but Don managed to say, "Yes. Please."  
  
Aiming for an easy pace, Charlie started to move. Charlie thrust in and out, slow and easy. He kissed Ian's shoulder and the nape of his neck, reached out to caress Don's arm.  
  
"God, baby," Ian moaned, pushing back against Charlie, urging him to go faster.  
  
Charlie moved a little faster, thrust a little harder.  
  
Ian gasped as he was pushed even harder into Don. He captured Don's mouth, getting him to swallow his moans and cries as Charlie sent his pleasure spiraling higher and higher.  
  
Finally, Don broke the kiss with a long moan. "Ian... Charlie, god, please. Need... _please_."  
  
Charlie thrust harder and faster, trying to wrap his hand around Don's cock.  
  
Ian shifted, gently replacing Charlie's groping fingers with his hand around Don's cock. "Let go for us, Don," he murmured.  
  
Don moaned and came hard.  
  
"Ian..." Don panted. He stroked his skin and held him close. "Want you, want you to come inside me. Please."  
  
Ian groaned, knowing what that meant for Don, to be marked like that. Just then Charlie effortlessly hit his prostate with his next thrusts, sending jolts of pleasure up Ian's spine and pushing him over the edge with a shout.  
  
Charlie came a moment later, body shaking.  
  
"Fuck..." Ian moaned, lowering himself gently on top of Don to rest. "That was amazing."  
  
"Feel any better?" Charlie murmured.  
  
"Getting there," Ian said. He squirmed a little, just enough for Charlie to get the idea he was uncomfortable and the three of them could separate and get comfortable against the mattress. Situating himself between Don and Charlie, he pulled them both close. "What do you two say to spending the rest of the day lying around the apartment? Maybe not even getting out of bed today?"  
  
"Depends. Can we have coffee delivered?" Don asked, grinning.  
  
"I knew I should have gotten a coffee maker for the bedroom," Ian replied. He tugged Don over for a playful kiss.


End file.
